codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turn 23 (R2Remake)
Turn 23 is the second chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series and serves as an alternate retelling of Code Geass R2 Turn 23. Plot After Nunnally is revealed to be alive, Lelouch berates her for trusting in Schneizel. He claims that, since Schneizel destroyed Pendragon and since Nunnally herself did not evacuate Tokyo during the first FLEIJA bombing, she too now has blood on her hands. He tells her that if she interferes he will destroy her along with Schneizel. After the feed is cut, Lelouch breaks down in tears, hoping that Nunnally may interfere with Schneizel's plans. Back on the Damocles, Nunnally asks Schneizel if he really destroyed Pendragon. Schneizel assures her that the city was evacuated, which restores her faith in him. Cornelia then asks to speak with Schneizel alone as Nonette Enneagram watches. At the rendezvous with the Avalon, Lelouch is informed that Nina has agreed to join their cause and Jeremiah has succeeded in his mission to destroy the Toromo Institute while also rescuing Sayoko who had been held prisoner there. Upon her return, Sayoko provides vital information, telling Lelouch that they must stop Schneizel. On the Damocles, Schneizel tells Cornelia that the FLEIJA bomb did, in fact, kill all the residents of Pendragon, including their brothers and sisters. He explains that his plan is to make Lelouch doubt himself and make his allies lose faith him, which has resulted in the Black Knights joining his side. He goes on to explain his ultimate goal to bring peace to the world by using the Damocles and the FLEIJA launcher as a deterrent. The Damocles will be able to fire a FLEIJA at any location on Earth, thus allowing him to destroy anyone he considers unjust and, therefore, the world will have no choice but to obey him. Diethard and Kanon then appear, the former applauding Schneizel's plan, but Cornelia is utterly repulsed by Schneizel's plan, claiming he is even worse than Lelouch. She attempts to attack Schneizel, but is shot down. Kanon informs Schneizel that Ohgi wishes to speak with him and Schneizel orders a private to clean the room and delete the surveillance records. Back on the Avalon, Sayoko explains how she and Nunnally survived the FLEIJA explosion and how they were subsequently taken by Schneizel's men. Lelouch begins to waver about what he should do, but Suzaku reminds him that the Zero Requiem must go ahead as planned. Cecile then informs Lelouch that she has received good and bad news from the Black Knights. On Horai Island, some of the Black Knights are confused by Ohgi's orders and concerned about Kallen who has been crying for hours. Kallen is approached by Gino who cheerfully asks if she's wondering why he's here, but she tells him to stay away. Ohgi then informs Kallen that the Black Knights will assist Schneizel in his fight against Lelouch. Although he knows that Schneizel destroyed Pendragon, Ohgi has surmised that Lelouch is unable to stop the FLEIJA and Schneizel has offered protection to Japan. Ohgi further explains that he believed Lelouch knew this to be the case and, thus, told Kallen to stay away, but this admission reveals to Kallen that Ohgi was the one who put the bug on her. Infuriated, Kallen punches Gino in the stomach and leaves in her Guren, proclaiming that she will no longer serve anyone. However, this is revealed to be Ohgi's plan as he wanted to Kallen to stay out of the battle and return to her life as a normal girl. Xingke voices his concern that they no longer have the Guren, but Rakshata assures him that she has designed a modified Tristan as a replacement. Meanwhile, on the Avalon, Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., and Jeremiah discuss the situation and contemplate why the Black Knights would join Schneizel. Lelouch surmises that they must have made a deal with Schneizel to ensure the safety of Japan. C.C. then excuses herself to practice flying the new "airplane" they have developed. Jeremiah then comments that Nunnally's blindness and lameness is due to a Geass, insinuating that he may be able to cure her with his Geass canceller. Lelouch says he is already aware, but he cannot cure Nunnally due to the risk of his plan falling apart. He then excuses himself to talk to Nina. On the Damocles, Cornelia awakens and sees Nonette before her. Nonette explains that she had asked to be Schneizel's bodyguard along with Anya. After witnessing the events between Cornelia and Schneizel, Nonette intervened and killed the private ordered to get rid of Cornelia and then rescued her. She has therefore turned against Schneizel, believing him to be just as insane as Charles zi Britannia. Nonette further explains that she hated Charles and V.V. and owes a debt to Lelouch for destroying them. On the Avalon, Lelouch speaks with Nina who explains that she is working on a device that can neutralize the FLEIJA bomb. Lelouch tells her that the Damocles will arrive in one day, along with the rest of Schneizel's forces, and comments that she is helping him rather suddenly. Nina tells him that she'll never forgive him for what he did to Euphemia, but she wishes to stop the FLEIJA as the one that destroyed Pendragon killed her entire family. Nina then wonders if they can use the Avalon computers to get into the institute of Dallas, and Lloyd heartily agrees to hack into their system. Meanwhile, while contemplating the next course of action, Jeremiah is approached by Sayoko. She says that tomorrow may be their last day alive and she wishes to speak with him, but cannot find the words to say. The two embrace. In Shinjuku, an utterly despondent and heartbroken Kallen lies next to her mother's grave. She has read her mother's suicide note, which condemns her actions as a resistance fighter and explains that she has decided to take her own life in the hopes that Kallen will give up her murderous crusade since she will no longer have to fight for her. Kallen is then approached by C.C. who has found her through the Guren's energy wing trace. Kallen asks if Lelouch sent her, but C.C. tells her that she came on her own and wishes to talk with Kallen. She explains that, although Lelouch may have been honest with Kallen, she deserves to know the whole truth and how everything will "end". C.C. offers to shake Kallen's hand, which she accepts, and results in C.C. reading Kallen's memories and Kallen receiving C.C.'s and Lelouch's memories. Kallen is shaken by the event and all the memories she now has, but C.C. says she must explain the Zero Requiem plan to her. On the Damocles, Nonette explains to Cornelia that she once had a son named Timothy whom she conceived through artificial insemination, but he died at the age of four. Officially, she was told he died of encephalopathy, but she later found that, by taking of advantage of her frequent absences as a Knight of the Round, V.V. abducted her son and performed Geass implantation experiments on him that resulted in his death. Cornelia understands Nonette's motivation, but says that they must stop Schneizel. She deduces that, since Nonette killed the soldier ordered to delete the surveillance tapes, the tapes must still be intact and tells Nonette to recover them. Back in Shinjuku, C.C. has told Kallen everything about the Zero Requiem and asks her what she'll do next. Kallen tells C.C. that everything that's happened is her fault, but C.C. tells her that Lelouch did everything of his own choice. C.C. asks Kallen what she thinks of Lelouch and Kallen breaks down and confesses that she wants to stay with him and have Lelouch return to being the same Lelouch of his sister's memories. Satisfied with Kallen's response, C.C. says she must return to the Avalon and put her plan into motion to avert the Zero Requiem. However, she admits that she cannot do it alone and tells Kallen she must decide whether or not to help Lelouch and act as his "shield". She further explains that, while C.C. cannot love Lelouch herself due to her immortality, Kallen can be the one to provide the affection that Lelouch has always needed and live with him and have a family with him. C.C. concludes by apologizing for her mother's death and telling Kallen to follow her heart. C.C. then says farewell to Kallen and departs in her aircraft. However, realizing what C.C. intends to do, Kallen yells at her stop as she takes off. The night before the final battle, everyone makes their preparations as the Damocles begins its ascent into Earth's orbit. Kaguya is the only one to side with Lelouch and she, Tianzi, and Villetta watch sadly as the Black Knight fleet departs Horai Island. Elsewhere, having made love, Jeremiah asks Sayoko why she would give herself to him so freely. Sayoko replies that she owes him her life and, according the laws of the Shinozaki clan, giving her body was the greatest honor she could give to repay her debt. The next day, Nina has finished her work on the FLEIJA Eraser. She speaks with Lelouch and asks for a favor, suggesting that he did not actually get rid of his Geass. Elsewhere, C.C. gives Lloyd a compilation of data she retrieved from the Geass Order, as well as a letter written by her, which neither Lelouch nor Suzaku are aware of. She instructs Lloyd to open them once she gives her "signal". With all other data regarding the FLEIJA destroyed, Nina begs Lelouch to use his Geass on her to make her forget about the FLEIJA so it can never be used again. Lelouch reluctantly agrees and uses his Geass on her, but also makes her forget about Euphemia in the process. Lelouch walks off, believing it is better this way so that Nina will be able to rebuild her life and not be consumed by revenge. Thirty minutes before Lelouch's and Schneizel's forces intercept, Schneizel prepares a FLEIJA warhead and moves the Black Knights into formation. On the Avalon, Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. prepare for battle. Before departing, C.C. asks Lelouch if he hates her for giving him the Geass and completely changing his life. Lelouch says, on the contrary, he is grateful to her for allowing him to take the first step into the world he's been working towards. C.C. says she's never met anyone like him and the two embrace, C.C. saying that this is the first time she's ever felt truly comforted. Lelouch then receives a call from the Damocles from Cornelia. She sends a recording that is played across the world. The recording reveals Schneizel's intention to betray the Black Knights and destroy them with the FLEIJA, along with all the UFN delegates, once Lelouch is defeated. Cornelia's intervention gives Lelouch an idea, while Schneizel remains unfazed by the development and prepares to fire a FLEIJA at Horai Island. The Black Knights attempt to intercept the warhead, but it is out of their range. However, the FLEIJA is stopped by the FLEIJA Eraser before it can do any damage. Lelouch then makes an announcement to the Royal Army and to the Black Knights. He proclaims that he has the strength to lead them, but concedes that, once the battle is over, he will turn himself over the law and surrender the throne to his sister Nunnally. He implores the Black Knights to come to his side and help usher in a new era of peace. Tamaki joyfully yells that Zero has returned, but Lelouch says that Zero was merely a symbol for everyone to rally around and everyone can be Zero in spirit. C.C. realizes that Lelouch has used Cornelia to change the Zero Requiem so that Schneizel is now the true evil for everyone to fight against. She asks Suzaku if he is disappointed, but he only wishes to Euphemia to be vindicated of her crimes. Lelouch also assures him that the final part of Zero Requiem will not change. Ohgi contacts Lelouch and agrees to help him. Lelouch's army and the Black Knights launch a full assault on the Damocles, focusing their fire on the FLEIJA launcher. However, the shield around it proves too powerful and Schneizel is preparing to launch another FLEIJA. Lelouch devises a plan; once the Damocles lowers its shield to fire the FLEIJA, C.C. will neutralize the FLEIJA and Lelouch will keep the passage open giving Suzaku a chance to disable the cannon. However, C.C. heads to the cannon too early and claims that her launching system is jammed, but Cecile assures Lelouch that it should be working fine. Lelouch attempts to go after C.C., but is stopped by Suzaku. C.C. confesses that, although she would like the idea of Lelouch's promise to make her happy and feel loved, she believes that the existence of the Code and the Geass is a curse upon the world and must be destroyed. Therefore, she will allow the FLEIJA to destroy her along with her Code. Lelouch begs her to stop, but she says she does not want to continue her immortal life and see Lelouch die. She makes one final request, for Lelouch to remember her by her original name, which she reveals to be Elizabeth. Even still, Lelouch begs her to stop, claiming that they had made a deal, but Elizabeth says he has already completed the deal as her time spent with him and Kallen were the happiest of her life. She asks that Lelouch make the world smile too and says her final farewell. Elizabeth's ship explodes and creates a chain reaction that will cause all the FLEIJAs to detonate. The Damocles detaches its lower section and the FLEIJAs detonate soon after in a giant explosion with a Geass sigil embossed on it. On board the Avalon, Lloyd recognizes C.C.'s "signal". He congratulates Nina on the success of the FLEIJA Eraser, but Nina has no recollection of her work on it or even why she's on board the Avalon. Cecile takes Lloyd aside to explain the situation. In his Shinkiro, Lelouch looks on in shock as C.C.'s code dissipates in his hands, signifying the end of her life. On the Damocles, after assessing the damage, Schneizel orders his soldiers to maximize the fortress's defense and hold fire. A distressed Diethard voices his concerns that they no longer have the FLEIJA and public opinion has turned against them. Schneizel brushes off his concerns, saying that the FLEIJA can be rebuilt in time and he was bound to antagonize the public enemy. Schneizel asks if Cornelia has been found, but Diethard says she is still hiding somewhere in the fortress. Schneizel deduces that the Knight of Nine must have helped her. He then asks for the status on Anya and Kanon informs him that she is still on his side and engaged in battle with Gino. Pleased, Schneizel orders Kanon to go out and assist her. On the battlefield, Suzaku yells at Lelouch, trying to snap him out of his malaise. Meanwhile, a confident Tamaki begins firing at the Damocles and manages to hit it, revealing that its Blaze Luminous shields were disrupted by the FLEIJA explosion. Believing the enemy to be vulnerable, Tamaki and a group of soldiers charge forward, ready to attack, but a powerful blast engulfs Tamaki's KMF, killing him. Schneizel recounts the legend of King Arthur and the mystical wizard who aided him as he reveals a gigantic KMF known as The Merlin.